


Tfw a demon fucks you

by PastelPigeon



Category: Demon House
Genre: Choking, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, birthday fic, generic sex hole, mild face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: This is a birthday present for my lovely friend Joanne. She asked for a gender neutral reader having sex with a character from one of her comics Demon House. Haxan is the demon in question and holy shit this was amazing to write. (I may or may not have a thing for him)Links to her blog and the comic:joannekwan.tumblr.comdemon-house.tumblr.com





	Tfw a demon fucks you

When you told Tula you were moving into her city for work she seemed excited. Until you asked her if you could stay with her a few days. You already had a few places lined up and assured her you wouldn’t be a burden. She told you she’d get back to you in an after clearing something up, she seemed nervous.  You were a bit confused; she’d always been your closest friend ever since you were kids. Why was she so hesitant with no explanation? You distracted yourself with some packing not wanting to dwell on it. A few hours later she responded with a short apology and an ‘of course you can stay’.  

“Tula!” you pulled her into a hug.  
“Y/N, it’s so good to see you!” she returned it.  
“How have you been?” you broke the hug and shot her a warm smile.  
“I’ve been good. Schools keeping me busy.” she let you in while the two of you chatted.  
“That’s good. Are you enjoying it?” you asked as she led you to your room.    
“It’s school,” she shrugged “How are things on your end?”  
“Good, I’m excited for this new job.” You both stopped at the door to your room.  
“We should talk about it in the morning.” You nodded in agreement. “Hope you have a good rest.” With a wave she walked down the hall to her room.

You unpacked a few things and got undressed. A shiver went up your spine; it felt like you were being watched. Looking over at the window it was closed, the door as well. You tried to brush it off as you got your sleeping clothes on. You crawled into bed but the feeling was still there. Eventually you drifted into a restless sleep.

During the night you woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. Out of the corner of your eye you saw something. Turning to face it you saw what seemed to be a demon? Holy shit he was hot… you always thought demons were attractive but very much fictional. This muscular specimen in front of you seemed very real though. As you eyed him you noticed he was doing the same to you. You reached out to touch him to see if he was really there. He quickly gave you a glare that made you bring your hand back to your side.

“Hey.” his voice was gruff and deep.  
“Uh hi… Am I dreaming?” You gave him a confused look.  
“Nah, I’m one of Tula’s roommates.” he sounded bored.  
“What?” you had no idea what to say. Tula never mentioned roommates, especially not demonic ones. He let out a long sigh; clearly this man had little patience.  
“There’s’ seven of us not including her, all demons. That clear it up?”  
“Kinda, but why didn’t she just introduce me to you guys?” while this was a bit crazy you always tried to keep an open mind.  
“She thought I’d be best if we just avoided you. Since you wouldn’t be here long” He shrugged.  
“Then why reveal yourself to me?” you cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“Honestly? You’re hot.” He gave you a cocky smirk. Taken aback at his rather blunt statement, a blush came to your face as it sunk it.  
“S-so what’s your name?” you turned your head to the side, cheeks only getting redder. He let out a chuckle at your reaction.  
“Haxan, you?”  
“Y/N.” you gave him a meek smile.  
“So you wanna fuck or not?”

Your mind went blank at the question, it was so sudden. Your hesitation was enough for him to get fed up with you and head towards the door. Getting out of bed and placed a hand on his feathered shoulder.  Harshly he jerked away from you. The fact you touched him without his permission was enough to get on his last nerve. He thought about hitting you but restrained himself but barely. The look he gave you was enough to make you want to run, but it also stirred a heat in your loins.

“I’d like that. Fuck that is.” you tried to avoid eye contact, not wanting to make him mad again. He grabbed your chin roughly and made you look him in the eyes.  The lower half of his face was just a jaw with strange ‘horns’ on either side. He leaned in and tilted his head to the side, so the horn in the middle of his forehead didn’t hit you. The kiss was strange to say the least. He used his tongue as a substitute for his missing bottom lip. When he broke the kiss there was a shit eating grin on his face.

“I’ll try to be gentle.” You knew he was lying but you didn’t care. Your lips move to his neck and you started kissing it hard wanting to leave a mark. Tailing a hand down his chiselled chest past his abs to his fur covered crotch. You felt around his groin and noticed a nub poking out of a slit. Assuming it was his cock you started coaxing it out. Once it was fully erect you looked down and took it all in. The red colour and the way the tip split half way down into sharp points made your toes curl. You brought your lips up from his neck to give him a kiss. He grabbed your sides and started backing you onto the bed. Now seated your face was level with his crotch.

“Get on with it.” He ordered.

You grabbed him at the base of his cock and licked the tip. He let out a groan as you took the head into your mouth. You started swirling your tongue around it as your hand worked on his shaft. One of his clawed hands worked its way into your hair. He wanted to face fuck he right then, make you choke on his cock and put tears in your eyes. Sadly he promised you he’d be gentle. His grip got tighter as you brought more of his length in your mouth. You were sucking his dick at a steady pace, using your hand for what you couldn’t fit in. Slowly you worked more and more of his cock into your mouth, trying you best not to choke on him. That’s when he started bucking into your mouth making you gag a bit when it pressed too far. Your hands gripped hips for support. Watching you struggle only egged him on and he started thrusting into you. He was face fucking you with reckless abandon. Tears welled in your eyes as your vision started to black at the edges. You locked eyes with him with pleading eyes. His iron grip was released from you hair and you pushed off of him. You did your best to catch your breath as you coughed and wheezed. So much for being gentle.

“Heh, sorry about that.” he knelt down so he was eye level with you. “Got a bit carried away.”  
“Next time give me some warning please.” You gave him a half-hearted smile.  
“At least I didn’t cum without warning.” He gave you another shit eating grin.  
“True.” You sighed.  
“Here let me make it up to you.”  He started to undress you, tossing your clothes off to the side. He brought his head to your lower bits as he shuffled back. His jaw ‘horns’ brushed your thighs.  
“Careful with those.” He chuckled at your statement.  
“Don’t worry. It’s not the first time I’ve done something like this.”  
  
You watched in awe as his rather lengthy tongue slid out of his mouth. Placing a hand on your stomach he pushed you down onto the bed. He licked along your hole and teased it to test your reaction. The moan that escaped your lips must have been what he was looking for. As he pressed the wet muscle into your hole, you gripped the sheets. His hands found your thighs and his nails dug into your flesh, making you groan in pleasure. The way his tongue flexed and moved around your insides was pure bliss. It explored every inch of you making you see stars when it brushed against certain spots. He was greedy every little reaction that came out of you. His tongue sliding out caused you whine at the absence, much to his amusement. Out of nowhere he bit your thigh with his razor sharp teeth causing you to yelp in pain.

“That’s how you leave a mark.” He smugly stated. Referring to earlier when you were sucking on his neck.  
“You are such an asshole.” That only brought a smile to his face.  
“You know it babe.” he picked you up slightly and put you further in the bed. He was kneeling between your legs, full erection in view. Licking his upper lip he pulled your lower half towards his cock and aimed it at your hole.  
“You ready?” you nodded in response.

His size made it sting a bit as it slid in, the minimal prep work didn’t help either. Slowly he worked it deeper; stopping at times to make sure you were ok. Once he confirmed you were ready to go he didn’t hold back. His trusts were hard and rough right from the start. You wanted to scream out in pleasure but decided to bite your hand instead. It would be rude to wake up the others. He started fucking you deeper and faster when you refused to make noise for him. He grabbed your hand and pulled it away from your mouth, locking his fingers into yours. It would be romantic if it wasn’t for the way his trusts made you feel like you were being split in two.  
  
“Scream for me.” His other claw dug into your side. You let out a cry that made him stick his tongue out cheekily. “That wasn’t so hard was it.”  
“Bite me.” You sneered through clenched teeth.  
“Already did.” God he was such a jerk. The way his cock was hitting all the right places made you forgive him for now. You felt his hand trail up your arm and wrap around your neck.  
“Can I?” you gave him a nod and he squeezed.

You gripped his arm as the hold on your throat tightened.  His thrusts were getting ragged and sloppy as he choked the air out of you. He was getting close and so were you. Removing his hand from your neck he pressed his body to yours. His hands gripped either side of you, while you grasped onto his shoulders for support. You struggled to catch your breath as he kept knocking it out of you with each thrust. He placed another one of those strange kisses on your forehead while he kept thrusting deep.

You screamed his name as he brought you to the edge. His cock released into you as your walls clenched down on him. He rode out his orgasm, milking it for all it was worth. You held on desperately as he over-stimulated you slightly. When he was finished you felt boneless as he slid his cock out of you.

“That’s wasn’t horrible.” he said with a smirk.  
“Thanks, you really know how to compliment someone.” You pressed your lips to his mouth and he returned the favor.  
“Well it looks like you two enjoyed yourselves.” A more feminine voice said with smug note to it. You went to look up but were swiftly reminded of how badly Haxan wrecked you.  
“Sure did Fawn. Want to join for round two?” Haxan looked over his shoulder to address her.  
“Why not.” You could hear her stepping over to the bed and you knew you were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the threesome later ;^)


End file.
